Future BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT Plot: BriarClan helps the Grey Eyes to fight RainbowClan. Allegiances: Leader: Fallowstar: Beautiful light brown she-cat with black tipped ears, black paws, a black tipped tail, and sparkling amber eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Fawnsight: Dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, white on the insides of her ears, white paws, a white ringged tail, and bright green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's kit. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Snowheart- white she cat with gray tabby patches on her fur. Mother to 3 kits however.(snow) warriors Cherryspots- tortoiseshell she cat with stunning blue eyes.(ice) apprentices None yet queens None yet elders None yet. Roleplay: (Major Timeskip) Fallowstar sighed, thinking back to how far BriarClan has come. Back to when Briarstar, known first as Briar, the lonely she-cat, formed the strong Clan through good times and bad times alike. Back when Tomwhisker was just a simple Warrior striving for his Clan and when he became the Raper he had been when he was a simple Kittypet. She thought of the RainbowClan war she had been told about when she was just a small kit and how Briarstar had died there, defending her Clan. Fallowstar remembered the stories of how Featherstar rose to the leader position and of Blackhawk and Larkshadow's reign of terror and of the fighting of FallingClan. She remembered the stories of when Blackhawk and Larkshadow murdered half the Clan when Mistystar, one of the greatest leaders of BriarClan, was first beginning her rule. She thought back to when Mistystar was murdered and the small time of Mousestar to the rise of the second Briarstar, who was just as powerful and beautiful as the very first and finally, herself. She knew she could never live up to how the other Great Leader's were, but she knew she could at least try and that was all that mattered to her. ... Abyss padded into the BriarClan camp. It had been years since anyone outside of the BriarClan territory had actually been near BriarClan, so she actually felt it was an honor to be at it. She heard that BriarClan had plenty of security and that all of their Warriors were fairly loyal to their leader, Fallowstar, who she heard was someone to fear. Being one one of the Grey Eyes, Abyss didn't normally fear anyone except for a few people in her group and sometimes CrowClan cats, but there was something about Fallowstar that unnerved her, but she wasn't exactly sure she knew that what she was afraid of, though. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 03:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rubyclaw followed Abyss into the camp. "Hello" He said. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 03:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowstar snarled at the intruders. "Warriors!" She shouted to a group of cats standing around. ... Mistyfawn, Silverlake, and Whitefalcon surrounded the two cats, they looked very strong and powerful, not someone that should be messed with lightly. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 03:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rubyclaw looked at Abyss, asking her if she wanted to fight. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 03:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- For once, Abyss knew that it was a bad idea to stand up and fight, so she dipped her head and then slowly looked at Fallowstar respectfully. "We are hear to make peace with you, Fallowstar. We come with news from Kahless of the Grey Eyes. RainbowClan has risen once more and we want to know if you will be on our side or not." Abyss said respectfully. ... Fallowstar's ears twitched in thought and she looked at her Warriors. "They are welcome." She told them, and Mistyfawn, Silverlake, and Whitefalcon padded away from them Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 04:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rubyclaw growled as the cats left. "You've heard of the clan of the old?" He asked Fallowstar. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowstar narrowed her eyes. "I have heard of many things in the world." She said in a superior tone. "And as for picking sides, BriarClan has always been on the side of the Dark. Since the very beginning, Briarstar kept this Clan from being tainted by the Light and we have not strayed from what she taught us so long ago. We will help you." Fallowstar told Abyss, her eyes sparkling. .. Abyss bowed her head respectfully once more and smiled. "We will be in touch with you, Fallowstar." She whispered and turned toward Rubyclaw. "Anything you wish to add?" She asked. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 18:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No" Rubyclaw said without emotion. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowstar frowned and nodded. "You can leave now, tell Kahless that we will join you. Have fun with WillowClan." She said knowingly. "They are our enemies." .. Abyss nodded and started padding out of the Clan, out toward WillowClan, keeping in mind what Fallowstar said. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rubyclaw looked at Abyss, "We wheren't told to go there" He said to her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're right," Abyss said and thought for a moment. "We will go to AirClan and then we will tell Kahless what Fallowstar told us." Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Cotton i'll edit what i need to fix after we RP there, for now let's just go with it.) Rubyclaw nodded. "Good, Let's head there now." Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Abyss nodded and started toward AirClan. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:05, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:Category: Clan Category:Category: Clans Category:Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:CMP